The Bad Things of Parenthood
by Kiseki the Ninja
Summary: Okay. Inu&Kag and San&Mir are parents. When Inu&Kag visit the other side of the well, the younger kids sumhow awaken some1. But who is it? Read 2 find out. 1st fic! R&R ^_^
1. Kagome's Headache

A/N: Hello everyone! This is Kiseki speaking! I'm a girl, a ninja-in- training, and I'm a fox demon! Doncha think foxes are cute? PERSONALLY, I think foxes are cute, but I ALWAYS thought dog-demons are WAY cuter! ^^  
  
Kay: Hello, little sister. Blabbing again?  
  
Kiseki: *glares at Kay* Shut UP, ya moron.  
  
Kay: Ha. You are only jealous because I am stronger and older than you.  
  
Kiseki: Whatever, Kay. Anyway, folks, that was Kay, my ANNOYING, older brother who just SEEMS to find out that I've been reading fanfics about my fave show Inuyasha, and NOW, I'm going to try writing myself! ^_^  
  
Kay: I'm a ninja, that's my job to know what YOU'RE doing since I am older, stronger, and more formal than my little sister who swings a katana or any blade like a neanderthal.  
  
Kiseki: Would ya just STOP criticizing me, Kay?!  
  
Kay: *smirks* Only when hell freezes over, little sister.  
  
Kiseki: Feh.  
  
Kay: The show getting to ya, Kiseki?  
  
Kiseki: Feh.  
  
Kay: Knew it. *walks away*  
  
Kiseki: *looks around to find that her older brother is GONE, GONE, GONE! ^^* Whew, I got him to get away!  
  
Kay: *peeks his head in Kiseki's door* You wish, Kiseki.  
  
Kiseki: Go away, Kay. Anyway, everyone, I'll have to continue my story now! First, though, I'd REALLY like to thank Sugi Komadori for this! After reading all 2 (and I'm waiting for the next chappie on the 3rd one) of her fics, I decided to write about Inu and Kag's kids! And I'm gonna torture them with the KIDS and also San/Mir, too. Just read the freakin' story! Tortures and TOTAL INSANE-NESS come in about Chappie 2 or 3! Anyways, I have to kill Kay or beat the shit out of him now, until the end of the story! ^_^  
---------~*~----------  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, okay?! I mean, Rumiko Takahashi owns it! That lucky artist...feh...*pouts*  
  
Kay: Poser.  
  
Kiseki: Shut up!  
----~*~-----  
The Bad Things of Parenthood  
  
By Kiseki the Ninja!  
---------~*~----------  
It was an unusually beautiful day in Japan. The sun was out, but it wasn't really exactly hot, just kind of...sunny, you know? Cherry blossoms were blooming, and the day didn't even show any signs of rain or any sign of depression or sadness.  
  
Well, everyone was happy and stuff, but, the Higurashi family on the OTHER hand...  
----~*~-----  
  
Japan, 2030 (A/N: Haven't really thought of the year. But just think its 2030, ok?), 7:00 AM  
  
----~*~-----  
Kagome Higurashi was a happy mother. She had four kids in all: a pair of 15-year-old twins (not identical), a 7-year-old boy, and a 2-year old girl. Life with her husband, Inuyasha, was truly just a blissful environment. And the other fact that her family had taken the whole fact that Inuyasha and herself were mates, all the while using the Shikon No Tama as a key to making her, her friends in Sengoku Jidai, and her family immortal so they won't die out on each other, was one of the reasons.  
  
Of course, being a mother DID have its ups and downs. Like, having a 2-year- old, who just won't stop asking "why," to take care of, a 7-year-old who won't stop on being hyper, two 15-year-olds who just SEEM to keep on asking money, concert tickets, computers, and the works, were some of the downs. The ups, though, was the fact that they confide in them, and that they somehow listen to them, even though they won't show it. Now, what was happening right then, gave Kagome a snappy, and a headache-giving attitude.  
  
"INUYASHA! GET YOUR DOGGY BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" she screamed. She was getting used to the whole screaming thing, and Inuyasha's ears were starting to get used to it, too.  
  
"COMING, KOISHII!!!" came Inuyasha's muffled reply. "NOW, INUYASHA!" she screamed. "I'M DOWN, I'M DOWN!!!!" came his reply. Two minutes later, Kagome was about to scream her freaking head off, all the while cussing, even though her kids weren't supposed to hear it, when Inuyasha finally came down, wearing a dark blue business suit, but his red button-up shirt wasn't closed from the fourth button and up. "What's the matter, koishii?" he asked, picking up his 2-year-old daughter, Aoyama (A/N: Okay, I wasn't able to think of any other name, so I chose that one. Aoyama is a character from Love Hina, I think..... I'm not quite sure...*taps her chin* Ah, well! ^_^0), and letting her play with his dog-ears, while he gave his wife a peck on the lips, "did the kids get to you after a whole 30 minutes alone with them?"  
  
"You don't know how much, anata," Kagome replied, resting her elbow on the dinner table and letting her forehead rest on her hand, adding, "and I also think I have a headache now..." Inuyasha put his daughter down, who ran away, annoying the hell out of her older brother, Yukito, who was happily eating pancakes, bacon, sausage, and eggs her mother made for breakfast, and went over behind Kagome and rubbed her temples.  
  
Kagome relaxed against his massage, but after a few minutes, started to hear some muffled shouting, complaints, and even more shouting and complaints all at the same time.  
  
"YOU IDIOT! THAT'S KIMI, NOT MIMI!!!!"  
  
"DADDY! YUKITO STOWE MY DOWWY!"  
  
"STUPID, THAT BOY OVER THERE IS KEN, NOT BEN!"  
  
"I DID NOT, AOYAMA!"  
  
"DUMBASS! IT'S 67.045 NOT 0.876!!!"  
  
"YES, YOU DID!"  
  
"OH, I GET IT! YOU'RE A FREAKING GEEK THEN!!!!!"  
  
"NO, I DIDN'T, YOU TATTLE-TALER!"  
  
"I AM SOOO NOT ONE, SHIZUMA YOU *bleep!* *bleep!* *bleep!* *bleep!* MOTHER *bleep!* *bleep!* *bleep!* SMART *bleep!* *bleep* *bleep* *bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!* of a *bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!*!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome gasped. "Nuh uh. Our Asuka did not just say that," they said in unison, looking at each other, added, "right?"  
  
"YOU, *bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!*!!!!!"  
  
"HEY, YUKITO-NEE-CHAN! GUESS WHAT?! ASUKA-NII-CHAN AND SHIZUMA-NEE-CHAN SAID BAD WORDS!!!!"  
  
"ASUKA!!! YOU ARE SOOOOO DEAD, YOU BITCH, IF YOU DON'T GIVE THAT BACK!!!!"  
  
"DAD! WHAT'S A BITCH?! AND WHATS A FREAKING GEEK AND WHATS A DUMBASS?!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome had had enough of all the shouting. And, to Kagome, all the cursing. Inuyasha was fine with the OLDER kids swearing, but then, he heard Yukito say "bitch," and, "freaking geek," and, "dumbass," so..."I think it's time for the grounding session, Kagome," he said, looking at her in the eyes seriously. Kagome nodded, and they proceeded up the stairs, across a hall, then another hall, and another hall, then glared at the two figures who were currently fighting over a sword, in a bedroom.  
  
And that would be Kagome and Inuyasha's NOT identical twin teens, Shizuma and Asuka.  
  
And boy, are they DEAD.  
-----~*~-----  
Kiseki: Okay everyone! That was chappie one! Like I said, the insane-ness and the tortures will come out in chappie 2 or 3! Well, it'll be crazy from then on!  
  
Kay: *comes in limping* You...bitch...I'll tell...on you...  
  
Kiseki: *gasp* You're still alive?! I thought you'd be DEAD by now!  
  
Kay: I'm full-demon, like YOU are, we get healed easily.  
  
Kiseki: Why ME?! Anyway, MAYBE I'll let you in on a little "teaser" for the NEXT chapter so you'll read my story. *people stare at her* Okay, fine, I will.  
Next Chapter: Punishment Overload. Both kids AND parents  
  
-----~*~-----  
"What. The. Hell. Are. You. DOING. You. LECHER?!" Asuka screamed, whacking the poor guys head with her friend's rather large boomerang.  
  
"I was just trying to- OW - tell you -OW- miss, that he's -OW!- he's been- OW!- HE'S BEEN AWAKENED!" he screamed the last part.  
  
Asuka was in mid-hit when he said the last part of his sentence. Her eyes widened. "...what?"  
-----~*~-----  
  
Kiseki: THERE! I did it! Here are the "questions". Who's been awakened? Who's the lecher Asuka keeps hitting? WHO is this "friend" that has a large boomerang? And, more importantly, WHAT is Asuka and Shizuma's punishment for screaming all those cuss words freely letting the YOUNGER, more naïve siblings hear it?  
  
Tune in next time for "The Bad Things of Parenthood"!  
  
Anyway, everyone, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE *176 hours later* PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kay: *is VERY swirly-eyed and dizzy after all those PLEASEs Kiseki said*...medic...please...ears...mommy...  
  
Kiseki: Until next time, y'all!  
Slashes and Swords,  
Kiseki The Ninja 


	2. Punishment for the Whole Family!

A/N: Hello again everyone! Kiseki spea- I mean TYPING! ^_^ I hope y'all like the 1st chappie! I'm making the second one now, too, at the same time TRYING to put the whole chapter together. I don't know if I should show what happened earlier with Asuka and Shizuma, but well, you know...y'all can just, like, review and tell me what you think!  
  
Kay: You are SUCH a fake, little sister!  
  
Kiseki: Oh, just shut up, a'ight?!  
  
Kay: *snorts* Uh, yeah, sure, whatever, LITTLE sister.  
  
Kiseki: Yeah, so anyway, everyone, if you think I should show what happened earlier, just review, okay? And, I need names. MORE names! I'm planning to put in more characters. And I'm sorta outta names. And I also need names for Mir&San's kids' names. And I don't know HOW MANY kids there will be. SO, review, tell me how many kids Mir&San should have and their names (if you can, tell me what they mean, but you really don't hafta! ^_^), and also, please help in the number of new characters, too!  
  
Kay: That was long.  
  
Kiseki: Was not, brother. Anyway, I'm planning to make CAMEOS of the people who REVIEW, so review and you can, like, be in the story! (and maybe you can become a love interest with one of the characters, too, if you ask, and my plans will "piece together"! ^_^)  
  
Kay: You're just bribing them into reviewing, LITTLE sister.  
  
Kiseki: Would ya STOP calling me LITTLE?! And, I am NOT bribing them! I am just simply asking them to tell me what they think. Oh yeah, flames are also accepted. And criticism is accepted, too.  
  
Kay: Suuuuuuuuuuuure.  
  
Kiseki: Shut up. Anyway, folks, I have to continue the story now before Kay makes me totally rip the reviewers and WHO EVER is reading this story out. So, on with the story! *grumbles: older brothers are such a pain in the ass*  
  
Kay: I HEARD THAT!!!  
  
Kiseki: Uh, on with the story, minna-san!  
----------~*~----------  
Disclaimer: WHY must everyone be so VAIN?! WHY do I NOT own the awesome show Inuyasha?!! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! Oh yeah, I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. T_T  
The Bad Things of Parent Hood  
  
Chappie 2: Punishment for the Whole Family!  
By Kiseki the Ninja!  
----------~*~----------  
"...I can't believe you guys did that!" Inuyasha said, with his hands on his hips like a furious parent would be. He glared at Asuka and Shizuma, who just squirmed under his heated, obviously furious, amber gaze. Kagome did the same, too, with the same reaction. "You KNOW that you are not allowed to cuss out loud when there are VIRGIN (Kiseki: Thanks to Suki Komadori-sama for this! I love your fic by the way! ^_^) EARS downstairs who have very SENSITIVE hearing!" Kagome scolded. Inuyasha looked at his wife and then at his kids, "Yes, that's true. But you all know you can cuss, but not when the virgin ears are here," he went in-between them and added in a whispery voice, "and also when your mom's not present. Y'all know how freaky she gets when you do that." He stepped back and winked.  
  
"I HEARD THAT, DOGGY-BOY!" Kagome shouted, giving Inuyasha one of her really scary side-glances. Inuyasha quickly (Kiseki: and I DO mean quickly ^_~) side-stepped towards the door. Sweatdropping and scratching the back of his head, laughing nervously at the same time, said, "Uh...hehe...sorry koishii...um, I'm going to be late for that meeting now...um, see you later, uh, yeah, hehehe..." He QUICKLY gave his wife a peck on the lips, Asuka a peck on the top of her head, and Shizuma a pat on his shoulders. With that, he vanished, leaving a trail of smoke behind him.  
  
"You will pay for that, anata!" she hollered. She was still furious, and then she looked at her kids, "Anyway, as I was saying, you guys," she pointed to both of them, "are soooooooooooo grounded."  
  
Asuka and Shizuma looked at each other. "How much, mom?" they asked in unison. "Oh, very much, my dears. You're grounded for the next three days, and also, you have to baby-sit Yukito and Aoyama this weekend and take them to see Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku in the Sengoku Jidai and also baby-sit THEIR kids, for a WHOLE WEEKEND while we go and have out little vacation!" Kagome smiled evilly at them, and then walked away, she stopped when she was on the doorway, though, and looked back. "By the way, I hope you guys won't be THAT traumatized. Last time I checked, Sesshomaru and Rin's kid got traumatized. I hope you won't be. It's time for school now! TTFN!" with that, Kagome left the frozen, and pale Asuka and Shizuma sitting in an awkward, long, and big ol' silence.  
  
As they began moving and picked up their bags, they looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"This is going to be one hell of a boring week."  
-----~*~-----  
A day before the weekend when Asuka and Shizuma are supposed to baby-sit the kids.  
-----~*~-----  
Asuka banged her head against her locker. She did it again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again until her friend came over with a weird look playing in her eyes. "Uh, Asuka-chan? What's the matter? Did you...FAIL a test or something?" her friend asked, a look of curiosity now in her face.  
  
Asuka sighed. "Well, Ayuki-chan, it's actually the fucked up part that I'm supposed to baby-sit some crazed, psycho, and deranged kids for the rest of the weekend," she frowned, "with Shizuma. And I doubt neither of us will leave without being traumatized..." Ayuki looked at her friend. "Well, Asuka-chan, it's probably just nothing. Who knows? They might be fun and really sweet!"  
  
Ayuki gave Asuka one of her sweet, caring smiles, but was greeted by a different reaction that she expected. Asuka gave Ayuki that same, freaky, and scary side-glance that her mother had. Her brown eyes making Ayuki shiver. Asuka shook her head. "Ayuki. I've baby-sat them before. They are REALLY deranged. Even with the help of Shizuma this time, handling them AND Aoyama and Yukito would still be useless."  
  
Ayuki gave Asuka one of her concerned looks. "Well, Asuka-chan, I know they won't be THAT hard. It'll pass quickly, believe me!" she patted her friend on the shoulder, "and besides, won't you baby-sit them with your babe of a brother?"  
  
Asuka glared at her. Opening her mouth, she was about to say something when a voice boomed. "So, Ayuki, you think I'm hot?"  
  
She looked at her friend, who was absolutely drooling. The saliva dripping down the floor, her eyes becoming hearts, and her smile widening, freaking the hell out of anyone who she was staring with. Asuka whipped around and smacked her brother on the forehead. "You stupid, now Ayuki-chan will be embarrassed with all that saliva on the floor! And put your friggin' shirt back on, too!"  
  
Shizuma just gave Ayuki one of his charming smiles. His muscles rippling (Kiseki: Okay. If you've seen the anime Rurouni Kenshin, then you might have seen the main guy, Kenshin. His muscles are like his, unless you haven1075010't seen it yet, of course. ^_^ just wanted to tell ya!) while he pulled his shirt back on, white hair falling on his face while doing so, all the while making two more puddles to the puddle already on the floor caused by Ayuki's drooling (Kiseki: That'd be kinda gross. Ryt, Kay? Kay: I've seen a girl do that to me. And I thought that was disgusting. Purely. Kiseki: You brag all the time. Kay: Shut up.).  
  
Asuka sighed, and walked away, slinging her bag over her shoulders and walking away. Her head was down, and (Kiseki: By the way, Inu/Kag's kids can make themselves look like anything they want. They can also make their dog-ears disappear and reappear. Oh, and Inuyasha is full-demon, and he transforms, too! ^_^) her 4 inches below shoulder length thin, layered, white hair was whipping around for she was walking REALLY slow (but for the humans, she was jogging. Girl's got incredible speed.).  
  
"Oomph!" she bumped into someone and was about to fall with her butt on the floor when her typical reflex went into place. She flipped and had accidentally kicked whoever it was she bumped into. She landed on the hard floor graciously, and looked up. It was Riyaku. The boy she had been fawning over EVER SINCE she was in 1st grade (yes, ppl, 1st grade!). She ran over to Riyaku, and apologized like repeatedly, and stupidly said the same things, not letting Riyaku get a word-in.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yamagata-san! Really sorry!"  
  
"Look, Higura-"  
  
"I'm SOO sorry! That was just my reflex!"  
  
"Hi-"  
  
"Sorry!"  
And so, Asuka continued to apologize. Riyaku thought wildly, and he finally found a solution. Even though it would hurt him, at least it wasn't his ass and his chin (got kicked HARD on the chin). He looked at Asuka a prepared for his attack. While she bowed, he leaned over (making Asuka look up, confused and curios) and did what he was preparing.  
  
His hands hovered just above her butt. *grope, grope*  
  
Asuka screamed, "YOU PERVERT!" Riyaku sighed and prepared his poor head for the beatings. He just hoped she won't hit his *ahem* gentle spot. "YOU *WHACK* YAMAGATA *WHACK, WHACK, WHACK* ARE A FRIGGIN' *WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK* LEACH!"  
  
Riyaku sighed. "Look, Higurashi. I am sorry for groping you. I had to, or else I won't be able to tell you something important."  
  
Asuka raised her left eyebrow. "Oh really?" Riyaku nodded, looking down. Somebody passed, and kicked Riyaku (and Asuka kinda didn't catch it) in his poor, hurting butt, which made him fall over (his hands infront, mind you) and made him fall on Asuka, with his right hand on her breast.  
  
Asuka took out her friend, Momoi's large boomerang named Hiraikotsu (Um, Sango made a multiple of them. Well, at least, she kinda "gave them out" or something! ^_^0) and glared at the figure who was lying infront of her, prepared for all the hits he was going to get.  
  
"What. The. Hell. Are. You. DOING. You. LECHER?!" Asuka screamed, whacking the poor guy's head with her friend's rather large boomerang.  
  
"I was just trying to- OW - tell you -OW- miss, that he's -OW!- he's been- OW!- HE'S BEEN AWAKENED!" he screamed the last part.  
  
Asuka was in mid-hit when he said the last part of his sentence. Her eyes widened. "...what?"  
  
"Mr. Komagata has been awakened! And he...is...out for your, um, father," Riyaku said, backing away by a fair distance away from Asuka, looking down (Kiseki: Been doing that a lot, huh?). "You mean...that guy, who was kinda obsessed with my mom in college?" Asuka guessed. Riyaku nodded, still looking down. "I heard that from his son. His son, Haku, is totally trying to NOT make him go to jail and have that "frozen sleep" thing again for another 16 years by trying to kill your dad."  
  
"Erk...does he know where we live?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. But you know, your dad IS a great fighter, ne?" Riyaku asked, standing up and giving Asuka a hand. "Yes. And so is the whole family," Asuka took the hand,"my sister bites like a wolf and dog who has rabies, Yukito can make a guy who weighs WAY more than he does flying out from somewhere with just a punch, my mom is good at kicking and, um, archery, my brother is good with swordsmanship, and me, I am good with ninja weapons and martial arts."  
  
"Oh," Riyaku watched Asuka dust herself off. "Then, there won't be much of a problem then." Asuka nodded. "Um, listen, Yamagata, I need to go. I'll see you later. Bye." She waved good-bye and ran home. (Kiseki: Um, more like LEAPT home, if ya ask me! ^_^)  
Leaping from house roofs to house roofs, she thought in relief, 'that's good...at least its not that freak Naraku who my parents and Aunt Sango, Uncle Miroku, and Uncle Sesshomaru beat. If he was "re-born," that bitch Kikyo would come alive, too.' Frowning, she added in thought. 'I have to tell mom about this, though. Something tells me she needs it. REALLY, REALLY needs it.'  
----------~*~----------  
Kiseki: Okay, everyone! That was chappie 2! I hope y'all like it! Now remember in sending in your suggestions in how many kids Sesshomaru and his mate (not telling you who it is, yet! = P), and Sango and Miroku should have, their names, and age, and gender, too! Oh yeah, and also the whole cameo thing, too. And the suggesting extra names for extra people I might add in the story.  
  
Kay: I gotta go. I have a date soon.  
  
Kiseki: YESH!  
  
Kay: now, doncha read anything PG-13.  
  
Kiseki: *grows a halo* Of course!  
  
Kay: Good. *goes away*  
  
Kiseki: *grins evilly* Okay, so, everyone! Remember that, a'ight! And, here's Chappie 3's teaser.  
Next Chappie: The sad, sad, sad life of a Higurashi.  
  
-----~*~-----  
"...HE'S WHAT?!" Kagome roared. Inuyasha, Asuka, Yukito, Shizuma, and Aoyama covered they're ears, while Kenji just sat stiffly in his seat.  
  
Kenji nodded. "I believe that's true, Aunt Kagome. Father has fallen ill," he looked down, feeling tears in his eyes, "and he has...has...has tinie bit *sniff* chance of *sniff, sniff* death."  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Asuka, Shizuma, Yukito, and Aoyama's eyes widened. And Kagome felt hot tears falling freely on her face. "...d-death? H-him? Together...?" she frowned, tears still in her eyes. "That cannot be true! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
-----~*~-----  
  
Kiseki: Okay, that's it, everyone! Who's this Kenji guy? Who's this person who seems very important to the IY family? WHO has a chance in dying? And WHAT is that Komagata guy gonna do? And WHY is it Komagata not that DENSE Hojo?  
  
Tune in next time in "The Bad Things of Parenthood" to find out!  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  
Slashes and Swords,  
Kiseki the Ninja! 


	3. VERY important, and I think desperate, A...

Kiseki: Hey everyone! This is a note, by the way! Um...I know this isn't really a chapter, but hey, what can I say, I REALLY need those names, y'all! PLEASE! I haven't been updating and I REALLY need the names. Heck, I might even choose YOU to be in the story and might even be a romantic interest with one of those kids! (or maybe even that wolf...ack! Wasn't supposed to say dat!)  
  
Kay: Wasn't supposed to say what?  
  
Kiseki: Curiousity killed the cat. If you're curious, older brother, it might kill YOU!  
  
Kay: --_--0  
  
Kiseki: Yeah, so anyway, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE SEND THOSE THINGS IN!  
  
If you want to be in this story, just e-mail me or review me your "profile" or whatever. If y'all know names I can name them (it has to be japanese, a'ight?), then PLEASE send them in! I really need it ryt now! PLEASE!!! *begs*  
  
Kay: You are soooo desperate, lil sister.  
  
Yeah, so anyway, PLEASE?! *pouts* Cuz if ya don't then I'm not gonna be able to update! Gotta run! See ya! ~  
Slashes,  
  
Kiseki the Ninja | ^_~ 


End file.
